The Unfruitful Flower/Plot 1-2
|- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" | Minestrone’s whole body was in pain as he woke from his nightmare, but he suspected he’d fallen into another nightmare. Not far in the distance was a long haired stranger—It was the guy who attacked him earlier. He wanted to get up, but felt a slightly pricking pain on his chest. |- | style="width:10%;" | |This is... |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" | Lowering his head to look, a string of vines encircled him, emitting purple light. It was seemingly warm, but upon closer look, the vines were full of sharp barbs. That long haired man was currently facing his back to him; he seemed to be tinkering with something. |- | |What’s he planning to do? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" | Minestrone’s eyes glinted with alertness, an idea quickly flashed by in his mind. |- | colspan="2" |'What does Minestrone want to do?' 1. Pretend he hasn’t awakened, wait and see. (Mashed Potatoes +10) 2. Break free from the vines, commence sneak attack. (Mashed Potatoes +5) 3. Take the initiative by greeting him. (Minestrone +10) |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" | However, that string of vine unexpectedly released him, without waiting for Minestrone to carry out his next move. It was like a headless and tailless little snake, meandering to the person’s side. It curled into a ball as it bumped against that person’s ankle. The other person had a surprised face as he lifted his head, running over. |- | |Wonderful! My friend, you’ve finally awakened! |- | |Hiss—let go of me… |- | |Ah, I’m sorry. Did I get your wound? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" | Minestrone broke free from Mashed Potatoes’s embrace and ducked out of Mashed Potatoes’s hands, intent on supporting him. He got up, using the rock wall besides him as support, and uneasily took a step back, still a little fearful. |- | |(This guy is unexpectedly quite overly friendly...) |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" | Even though he was suspicious, Minestrone still made an effort to tug at the corner of his lips as he faced Mashed Potatoes’s sincere and concerned gaze; he considers that as having smiled in response. |- | |…It’s fine, just a scratch……But you were too ruthless in your attack, I was just trying to greet you. If I hadn’t moved my vitals out of the way, it’s possible I might not be awake now. |- | |I’m sorry, I just didn’t think there’d be anyone else in this kind of place, I was spooked for a moment… |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" | Mashed Potatoes guiltily laughed, all the while patting the peeking ball of vine behind him back in place. Upon seeing his little actions, Minestrone stared, intrigued. |- | |So it’s your familiar… I got lost when I passed this snowfield a few days ago. It’s the one that brought me to this cave to hide from the blizzard. From the looks of things, you’re certainly the cave’s owner, many thanks for saving me. |- | |No no no— No need to thank me, this cave is a wonder that nature left for us, I’m just borrowing its force to grow flowers. |- | |Growing flowers? |- | |Yeah, growing flowers. Oh that’s right, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Mashed Potatoes, I’m a botany teacher. You can also call me Daniel, it’s my human name. Nice to meet you! |- | |…Nice to meet you. I’m Minestrone, no human name. Call me whatever. |- | |Ah, okay then. Right… Minestrone, I’d like to ask, do you know what happened to the flowers of that flower field? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Minestrone looked towards the flower field behind Mashed Potatoes, the flowers there were all askew; he shook his head. |- | |They were already crooked when I arrived here three days ago. I felt those flowers looked kinda eerie, so I never went near them. Maybe it was your familiar, having brought other animals here to hide from the blizzard prior? |- | |Sigh, looks to be that way… I can only blame myself, if only I had the time to look after them myself… |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Mashed Potatoes dejectedly let out a sigh. |- | |You’re so weird, going so far to plant flowers on a land of ice and snow; moreover, in a place where you can’t even take care of them? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Mashed Potatoes blanked out, and suddenly, revealed a guilty expression. |- | |Ugh, this is the last resort… actually… Ah! Careful, behind you! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Minestrone turned around; suddenly, something was stuck to his face. He took it down to have a look, it was unexpectedly a… |- | |Ah? What’s this?? |- | |As you can see, this is an examination paper. |- | |Of course I recognize it’s an examination paper. I’m saying, how did an exam paper come flying in here? |- | |That’s because… Watch out, here it comes again! |- | |What’s this now? A timed bomb? |- | |No, I think it’s just an alarm clock… |- | |Alarm clock? If it’s just an alarm clock, why can’t it be turned off? Wait! This, right then, I recognize this… |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Minestrone threw away the alarm clock. Both his hands grabbed at the big, red-crowned rooster that came out of thin air, flapping its wings nonstop. |- | |Daniel, I think I need an explanation. Is there something important that you didn’t tell me? Daniel? Daniel? –Why are you hiding so far away? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Mashed Potatoes’s face was pale as he hid in a corner, the vine ball right next to him was also shivering along, its leaves falling. |- | |I’m sorry, I’m really super scared of this kind of sharp-beaked animals… Minestrone, buddy, bro, these are all illusions created by the Evil Flower. There isn’t enough time to explain more, please help me get rid of them first! |- ! colspan="2" | ← Prologue • Main • 1-4→ |} Category:The Unfruitful Flower